


【佐鸣】恋爱不如艾斯爱慕

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	【佐鸣】恋爱不如艾斯爱慕

几乎对所有人来说，周日的傍晚都是弥足珍贵的，尤其是夏日的傍晚，必须搭配西瓜，零食，电视，空调，wifi，以及一个奇形怪状摊在沙发上的懒散的人，方才算不上辜负。除了尽量享受难得的闲散之外，还要尽可能晚地吃晚饭，这样才能延长周末的快乐，让忙碌的周一在心理上来得慢一些。

鹿丸本来是这样打算的，手鞠刚吃了点心，一时半会儿饿不了，所以电饭煲刚刚开始工作，配菜也洗切完毕只等下锅，现在两人正一齐对着电视玩手机，享受闲闲没事的大好时光。

忽然隔壁传来巨大的摔打声。

手鞠：“……”

鹿丸：“……”

手鞠：“鸣人又怎么了？”

鹿丸：“……我去看看。”

难得清闲，鹿丸实在不是很想管他们可爱的邻居的闲事，然而这次的动静未免太大了些。他刚刚摸上门把，便感受到一下激烈的震动，紧随而来的还有一声足以让他的脑髓都为之一颤的“砰！”

“……”

从鹿丸的喉结可以看出他做了一个吞咽的动作——我觉得我出去之后可能会死！不，外面那个人大概现在就会死……

要想战胜敌手，最重要的事情就是刺探情报。鹿丸很清楚这一点，所以他选择按兵不动，悄悄打开猫眼。然而他贴在门上仔细望了望，目之所及居然一片赤红，叫他僵立在原地一口气从处理尸体脑补到监狱送饭，末了狠狠甩了甩头——不可能！

在他脑补期间外面的摔打声依然连绵不绝，鹿丸叹口气，将门链挂上，谨慎地打开门缝露出一只眼睛——这姿势实在有点猥琐，以至于安然坐在沙发上的手鞠在欣赏了他的身体曲线后露出了些许嫌弃的表情。

“你能男人一点吗？”

鹿丸对手鞠的嫌弃很不以为然：“我就是男人。”

门缝不宽，但足以让他窥视到外面的状况——首先是一个不认识的倒霉男人的后背，本来穿着一件不错的白色棉质休闲衬衫，此刻却斑斑驳驳，满是茶水，蛋壳蛋液，奶油，番茄汁，墨汁等污渍，随意卷起的袖子上居然还挂着一只摇摇欲坠的圆规。和男人的衣服相比，楼道的状况也好不到哪儿去，餐具文具家具食物等等或完好或破损零零碎碎扔了一地，并且对面还在持续向外发射武器中：“滚！有多远滚多远！别让我再看见你！”

吵架这种事情吵的就是气势，比如站位一定要高，嗓门一定要大，投掷物一定要多。对鸣人而言，身高他是吃不了多少亏的，嗓门更是无人能及，再加上就在自家门口，抓到什么就能扔什么，以至于因为角度原因看不到他本人的鹿丸都感受到了扑面而来的杀气。

杀气的直接承受者——那个倒霉的狼狈男子且战且退，嘴上还不肯认输：“你有本事偷拍，没本事承认吗！再说还不是因为你只谈恋爱不上床？！哪个成年人能没有需求？你该不会根本就是直的吧！骗人玩有意思吗？！”

回应他的是又一波激烈的投掷物：“你的脑子整天除了上床之外，还有什么其他东西？滚回去找你炮團友玩吧！”

“你真他娘的脑子有病！”

“滚！！！”

鸣人将手里最后一片盘子扔出去，随着一声脆响，男子落荒而逃。

楼道里终于安静下来，鹿丸悄悄合上门，取下门链，又打开一条缝隙，瞧见对面鸣人正蹲在自家门槛上，苦恼地揉着头发。

“鸣人？”鹿丸谨慎地伸出半张脸：“还好吗？”

“……不太好，大概。”

鸣人缓慢地将脸调整到面朝鹿丸的方向，眼神十分虚浮，仿佛在鹿丸身后某个地方错误地聚了焦。鹿丸被他的眼神吓得心里一阵发毛：“没事就好，呃——”他发现自己讲的话有些驴唇不对马嘴，思忖许久，最终选择了一种十分僵硬的话题转移方式：“你吃了吗？”

“……没。”

鸣人怔怔地看着地上的蛋糕和三明治残骸。

这次吵架真是损失惨重，此刻躺在地上的起码是半个星期的口粮，看情形餐具大概也要重新购置一套。鹿丸忍不住代替鸣人做出替钱包心痛的表情，顺便又检查一下自家猫眼——糊在上面的当然不是血，而是一块西红柿皮。

……真是惨烈。

鹿丸开始搜肠刮肚寻找用来安慰的话，突然身后有人将门一推，害得他重心不稳，差点朝前跌一跤。

手鞠双臂抱在胸前，立在门口，将楼道里的状况观察一番，很快掌握局面。她伸手向鸣人一指，表情冷酷：“你，立刻把这里打扫干净，半个小时后我来检查，然后来这边吃饭。”

“……是！”在手鞠强烈的气势下，鸣人迅速收敛沮丧情绪小跑回屋拿抹布扫帚，因为之前蹲太久，中途还扶墙缓了会儿发花的眼睛。指挥完鸣人，接下来就轮到鹿丸，不过鹿丸向来敏锐，乖巧地撸起袖子道：“我去做饭。”

手鞠满意地安然瘫回沙发上。

大约四十分钟后，三人在鹿丸家客厅集合。

晚餐并不丰盛，普通的白粥包子青椒土豆番茄炒蛋。青椒土豆做得尤其辣，到现在隐约还有炸辣椒的辛味从厨房飘往客厅，负责烹饪的鹿丸大概是不慎用沾上青椒汁的手擦了脸，现在眼睛又辣又红，看起来和鸣人的眼睛不分上下。

手鞠端着一碗颜色红艳的豆腐汤，发觉自己对面坐着两个眼泪汪汪的男人，顿时感觉很心累：“行了，不就是失恋吗？有什么好哭的？快点给我振作起来！”

“现充没资格说【失恋没什么好哭的】这种话。”鸣人把脸藏在饭碗后面哼哼唧唧。

手鞠毫不犹豫一脚揣在鸣人脚面上，惊得鹿丸一把扶住摇摇欲坠的餐桌，以免自己的心血全部喂了地板。他艰难地眨了眨辣到发團痒的眼睛，拍拍鸣人的肩膀安慰道：“别难过了，我看你这次也没有很恋，所以也算不上什么失恋，还是先吃饭比较重要。”

“没有很恋？”鸣人指指自己红肿的眼睛，表示自己恋得很投入，很受伤。然而鹿丸一点面子都不给他，点头笃定道：“没有很恋吧，和前两次差不多，我看你谈恋爱就好像在考试，给出来的都是很敷衍的小学生式标准答案，标准答案可是很不受欢迎的。”

“哪有！”鸣人十分抗议鹿丸对自己的污蔑：“我可是很认真地想要和对方一起生活的！才没有敷衍呢！”

“是吗？”鹿丸夹起一块番茄，“那你仔细感受一下，你现在是因为自己又恋爱失败了而伤心，还是因为离开了那个人而伤心？”

鸣人仰头陷入沉思。

“这样想吧，”还没等他思考出结果，手鞠又补上一刀，“你觉得是鹿丸比较重要，还是男朋友比较重要？”

“唔，”鸣人这次很快就想出了答案，“大概鹿丸比较重要吧，那什么，兄弟如手足，男人如衣服……”

“好了，可以了，请不要肖想我们家鹿丸谢谢。”手鞠果断地打断他并淡定喝粥，鹿丸妇唱夫随，唯有鸣人瘫在桌上气若游丝，深沉地思考着人生问题。在盘子里的包子消失了两个之后，他突然坐起来，一副悟了的表情：“该不会，其实是我搞错了，其实我还是喜欢女人的？”

“不可能。”这次是两张嘴一起果断的反驳他。

“为什么！！！”

“你和女人谈恋爱的样子，我又不是没见过，”鹿丸嘴里嚼着包子，口齿不清道：“比小学生还小学生，连接吻都没有，要不是和你住一个宿舍，我都怀疑你下面是不是有什么问题。”

“什么啊！”鸣人骤然脸色涨红，十分介意手鞠的存在：“注意尺度啊我说！”

“没关系，”手鞠舀起一勺红得令人头皮发麻的豆腐汤放进嘴里，淡然道：“男生宿舍嘛，圈里人都懂的。”

“什么圈？？！”

“什么圈不重要……不过我觉得你可以换一个思路。”手鞠面不改色地喝着豆腐汤，“说不定你不是零号，而是1号呢？虽然这样好像会逆我cp……”

“逆什么？”

“有道理，”鹿丸也赞同道，“最近不是一直有一个客户在骚扰你吗？不如干脆试试好了？”

“什么？！就算我真的是个一号，也不是很想和那种骚零在一起……”

话音未落，手鞠突然捂住嘴巴奔向卫生间。鹿丸虽然平时懒散，此刻倒是十分敏捷，紧随其后，客厅里瞬间只剩下鸣人一个人，然后一阵呕吐声从卫生间传来——所谓怀團孕前期日常一吐，吃掉的东西多半都喂了马桶。

“抱歉！鸣人！”鹿丸于百忙之中冲鸣人这边喊道：“你先吃吧！”

“哦，好……”鸣人嘴上这样答应，却没有动筷子——该说抱歉的应该是我才对。

鸣人和鹿丸是对门的邻居，两边房子户型是一样的，都是一室一厅一厨一卫，且厨卫均细小如针尖，和厅加起来才有一个室大。这样的房子单身或者年轻夫妻住是没问题的，但是有了孩子之后就不行了，起码要换成两室一厅——鸣人心情有点沮丧，也许鹿丸很快就会搬走了吧？只有自己一个人留在这里，无父无母，孤家寡人，了无牵挂。

想要个家人就那么难吗？

想要个家人其实不难，尤其是鸣人卖相不错，找人结婚生孩子并不困难。困难的是说服自己去找人结婚生孩子——为了生孩子就可以结婚了吗？虽然这样做的人不少，可似乎还需要点什么重要的东西……

沮丧的情绪一旦滋生就难以摆脱，鉴于明天还要上班，为了避免睡眠被情绪影响，鸣人决定让自己忙碌起来忘掉现实。实际上不忙碌也不行，虽然他将楼道收拾干净了，但家里还是一团糟，等把这一堆烂摊子搞定之后，估计也到了洗澡睡觉的时候。

他默默地从一堆垃圾里刨出自己的手机，一起刨出来的还有这次吵架的导火索——一沓他的前男友和其他人亲热的相片。虽然相片的来源是个问题，但是现在这个问题已经不重要了，手都已经分了，还在乎来源干什么？

他将那沓照片扔进垃圾桶。

——真烦。

嘴上说认真谈恋爱，实际上只想打團炮的渣男不是没有，应该说数量很多。可就算数量再多，被他碰上的概率也未免太大了点吧？鸣人一边收拾一边沮丧地想着，这已经是自己赶走的第三个男朋友了，不过总体来说还是略有进步，因为第一个前男友意图强團奸未遂，第二个前男友明明有正牌女朋友却非要来偷偷搞基，美其名曰“尝鲜”，相比之下，第三个前男友的情节简直普通狗血得令人感动——不就是一边恋爱一边和其他人打團炮吗？太普通太平淡了，平淡到揍完之后就能轻而易举将他从脑子里删除。

正所谓事不过三，经过这三个前男友的折磨，鸣人实在是不想再和男人谈恋爱了，相比之下，还是大学时代那个名义上的女朋友更加可爱些，起码对方真的喜欢自己，也不会像很多男人那样随便。不过就算回忆再美好，也不可能重新变成现实，毕竟去日不可留，往事不可追，好马不吃回头草，并不是因为这匹马很潇洒，而是在一般情况下，根本吃不到这棵回头草。

算了算了，还是不想了，想也没有用，还是想想工作的事情吧，工作才能给人金钱，金钱才能给人快乐。鸣人开始努力思考明天的工作细节，与此同时，被丢在沙发上的手机依然在坚持不懈地闪烁着信息提示灯。

发消息的人正是那位缠上鸣人的客户君。

这位会说话的人民币自己是个妖團娆的零号，却偏偏喜欢同样是零号的鸣人，并且十分有毅力，无论被拒绝多少次都能坚持不懈地继续缠上来。如果是一般人，鸣人早就把他拉黑了，可这位是公司重要的长期客户，属于那种需要当成爸爸精心服侍的存在。爸爸要释放他的宠爱，作为儿子是不能不笑着接受的，况且只要一个员工稍稍牺牲一点点色相和时间用来陪團聊就能获得长久的舒缓空气和利润，这么经济的事情何乐而不为呢？于是主管当机立断，将鸣人提拔成高级接待员，那些小鱼小虾都不用理了，专门负责这位客户的沟通接待事宜。首长的指示一经发出，销售部门普天同庆，纷纷称赞鸣人是这个部门的伟大英雄，居然能hold住这么龟毛的甲方。

鸣宝宝心里苦，但是鸣宝宝说不出来，拒绝突然丰厚的工资实在是太难了。

手头宽裕之后，人的心情自然就会变好，所以最初鸣人对待这位客户君十分客气，聊天会尽量陪他聊，茶也能偶尔喝一次，但是时间长了就坚持不下去了。他也曾经郑重地拒绝这位客户，什么我已经有男朋友啦，或者我真的接受不了你的恋爱观之类，然而客户摆摆手说没关系，你和那个小男朋友迟早会分手的，恋爱观什么的时间长就能习惯了，我们去看电影好不好呀？

不好。

鸣人无奈地叹气。

喜欢上不喜欢自己的人很痛苦，被不喜欢的人喜欢也很痛苦，也许后者更加痛苦些——因为前者没有危险，并且还有点甜蜜的幻想支撑心灵，而后者一般就只有烦，很烦和非常烦了。尤其对方是那种源源不断发出骚扰的人：今天想不想去喝茶呀？最近新开了一家酒吧有兴趣吗？我发现有一家密室逃生很有趣我们一起去吧……拒绝也没用，不理他也没用，拉黑肯定是不行的因为他们还要讨论工作，为了不耽误工作还要时不时检查一下他的垃圾信息——烦死了，并且这也是鸣人和他的前男友们闹翻的原因之一——这人谁呀？怎么总来勾搭你？什么你拒绝过了？你拒绝过怎么还来勾搭你？你是不是和他有一腿……

这日子真的没法过了。

鸣人将打扫完毕的垃圾包好放在门口，突然萌生出一种自暴自弃的冲动——算了，干脆答应好了，不就是约个会吗？又不是答应交往。再说大家都是零号，谁还能强團奸谁不成？就算真的要强團奸他也不怕，别说客户君那瘦弱的小身板了，就算来个强壮的一号他也有信心将对方按在地上暴揍，除非对方给他下團药——嗯——以这位客户君的品味，对下團药这种狗血情节应该没什么兴趣……

一旦决定了要做什么事情，鸣人就会变得非常果断，他干脆利落地给客户君回复了一个“好”，然后丢下手机，准备洗澡。

作为一个即将赴约的人类，一定要好好休息才行。

 

　　

　　

　　

　　

 

五日后。

鸣人茫然地站在街头，略显忐忑。

大概只要是人类聚居的地方都会有这么一处内容有点难以描述的角落，短短五百米的街道能数出足足二十家足疗店，还不算各种推拿按摩小旅馆。最有趣的是本来派出所就在这条街的街头，那时各位店家都还比较收敛，后来派出所搬走了，被压抑的从业者们像是冷血动物喜迎春天，纷纷活泛起来，偶尔还能看到露着胳膊颇具朦胧美的漂亮女郎站在路灯下，肌肤莹莹地泛着冷光。

“那个……”鸣人望向左手边的客户君，“不是要去喝茶吗？为什么要来这种地方？”

“喝茶？没错，是喝茶。”客户君脚跟一拐，跑到一家奶茶店门口，“两杯大吉岭，半糖，谢谢。”

“你等等，”鸣人举手阻止道，“我不喝奶茶……”

“哎呀，点都点了，算我请客好伐？”  
　　  
没有这样请人喝茶的！鸣人闷闷地想，难道正常流程不该是找个茶餐厅，坐下来一边聊人生一边喝茶吗！为什么他们要人手一杯奶茶在风俗街散步？风俗街是散步的地方吗？为什么他的表情这么平淡？难道来这里散步是很正常的事情吗？是我的观念有问题吗？我的脑太落后了吗？

客户君是不会感受到鸣人脑内的狂风骤雨的，他今天特地把自己微长的头发弄得稍稍卷起，配上细眉凤目瓜子脸白衬衫，很有那么一点观月初的味道，往一脸直男气质的鸣人旁边一站，简直把他衬成了一号。两人拿着奶茶，手挽着手，在街上那么一走，看起来好像一对相约逛街的塑料姐妹花……  
　　  
“……我说，”鸣人尴尬道，“是我的错觉吗？喝茶是这么羞耻的事情吗？我们要像这样在街上走到什么时候？”

“你先熟悉一下这里的氛围嘛！”客户君乐滋滋地咬着吸管，“有没有感受到自由与奔放的生命激情？”

“如果你指的是创造生命的行为的话，我能感受到在这里发生的密度确实比别处要高……”  
　　  
“你看，这些店的繁荣，充分证明了人类本质上就是追求刺激的下團半團身动物！这年头大家的生活压力都很大，偶尔出来high一下也没什么大不了的，不就是分手嘛，high完就可以把那些渣男忘掉……”

鸣人用力将客户君不断凑过来的脸推远：“你到底想干什么？直接说吧。”  
　　  
客户君是个眼神很灵活的人，一见鸣人的耐心即将告罄，立即干脆利落道：“我想玩4團P，现在三缺一。”

“……”

鸣人转身就走。

客户君见势不妙，立即紧紧抱住他的胳膊。

“有什么关系嘛！反正都是约炮，约一个人和约三个人有什么区别吗？好吧我知道了你不是那种会随便打團炮的人我们坐下来聊天好不啦？就当认识新朋友好啦？别看我这样我认识的人可是很正经的就算偶尔玩一玩也是玩得很正经的……”

其实客户君是个有正经男朋友的人，并且他非常怂，就只敢在嘴上花花而已。可鸣人不知道这一点，以为自己真的要被他强〇了，而且严重低估了敌情——对方不是来单挑的，他是要来群殴的！有三个人！他奋力挣扎着想要摆脱钳制，没想到客户君看起来单薄，关键时刻居然能把他死死黏住不放手，并且坚强地把他拖进一家小旅馆的三楼，远远看见一个高大男子正在走廊尽头的房间门口翘首等待，看到他们之后还抬起右手，大概是想要打个招呼……

“放手啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！！”

鸣人突发神力甩开这块可怕的牛皮糖，拔腿就跑，几乎创造了自己有史以来的短跑巅峰记录，客户君刚刚举起尔康手说了一个“啊”，他的背影就消失了。

客户君石化。

客户君缓缓转头，发现那位站在门口的高大男子，他的正牌男朋友，露出了嫌弃的表情——这还不算完，毕竟所谓4團P是要四个人一起玩的，现在三缺一，即是说房间里还有一个人。

那人缓缓打开门，露出一张略显苍白的，表情十分不悦的脸。

“蠢。”

“啊——”客户君心虚气短道：“起码我把他搞成单身狗的状态了吧？已经很不容易了，就不能考虑一下合作的事情吗？”

 

　　

　　

　　

 

对鸣人而言，这个周末真是不能更糟。

虽然本来也没多少期待，但是约会泡汤还是让他很难受，他在超市里买了足以应付两天的口粮，打算这个周末就宅起来不出门了。

与人交往总是令人失望，但是一个人又能干什么呢？鸣人窝在床團上刷电脑刷到半夜，突发奇想，在游戏租赁店租了一大堆游戏——纸片人总不会令人失望吧？

虽然手游网游都能打发时间，但是要论游戏体验，还是用专用的游戏机运行的虚拟现实游戏体验更好。然而游戏机这个东西并不是谁都愿意买的，使用率太低，更新换代速度又太快，对于休闲玩家来说比起购买还是租赁比较划算，于是游戏租赁店应运而生，不但能租赁各种型号的游戏机，还有各种游戏的完全版和试玩版。

人在沮丧的时候最容易冲动消费，鸣人完全不考虑仅有两天的周末能玩多少游戏，总之把看着顺眼的都点了，然后扔开电脑倒头就睡，直到第二天早上被门铃声吵醒。

他反应了好久才想起来自己昨晚都干了什么，顿时牙疼起来。

租都租了，总不能看都不看就退回去吧，先签收好了。鸣人睡眼惺忪，踢踏着拖鞋过来开门，送快递的是个白发小哥，一嘴牙齿十分有特点，看起来咬人很痛的样子。

“呃……啊？”快递君像是突然惊讶，但是很快恢复商业化微笑：“您好，您的快递。”

鸣人一脸肉痛接过箱子：“哦，谢谢……”

“稍等，还有，”快递君突然打开背包，从里面掏出一只大约两个现代汉语词典摞起来那么大的盒子：“因为您在本店单次消费满两千元，这是免费赠送的月读游戏最新版游戏试玩装，体验后可以登录官网填写评价抽奖……”

我一口气花了两千多租游戏吗！鸣人顿时觉得牙更痛了，以及店家的赠品为什么要和商品分开包装？虽然有点疑惑，但是免费的东西不要白不要，起码能稍微弥补那么一点点过度消费的罪恶感。

虽然一口气租来这么多游戏，但是鸣人并没有感受到打游戏的快團感，他用了整整一天的时间将游戏审阅一遍，需要退掉的堆成一堆，可以考虑续租的又堆成一堆，到晚上才有空打开这包奇怪的试玩装，可以说，这个周六过得真是又空虚又无聊。

稍稍看下这个游戏是什么内容就睡吧，鸣人打着呵欠将盒子拆开。

月读游戏是一家很出名的年轻游戏公司，在“梦境游戏”这一方面尤其厉害——所谓梦境游戏，就是在梦境中体验的游戏，玩家戴上专用的设备之后團进入睡眠，游戏会在凌晨时分大脑进入浅睡眠状态的时候自动开启，结束后玩家会自然睡醒。这种游戏的好处是不影响休息，并且因为在梦境里进行，真实度比一般的游戏更高，缺点是太容易上瘾，所以这种游戏一般都会有次数限制，每次也有时间限制。  
　　  
梦境游戏既然是月读游戏的强项，他们家的设备自然也比别家先进，佩戴在头部用于创造梦境的设备又薄又软，即使侧卧也不会有异物感；本机只有巴掌大小，摸起来颇有分量，并且屏幕面积很大，可以即时录下梦境内容以便回看。

鸣人将其他设备暂时先放在一边，只打开了本机，一般情况下，这种游戏都会在本机里预先储存简略介绍游戏内容的pv。月读游戏的风格就像他们的公司标志一样高贵冷艳，首先是特效华丽的片头logo，然后游戏标题缓缓淡入黑色的屏幕。

鸣人惊呆了。  
　　  
屏幕上赫然显示出一行华丽的哥特字体——

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

sm体验馆。  
　　

　　

　　

　　  
速报

lofter：热度44 评论7

微博：赞5

总结

1.注意情绪渲染

2.规划结构  
　　

本报

lofter：热度49 评论8

微博：赞12 评论3 转发1

总结

1.注意情绪渲染

2.规划结构

　　

　　

　　

 

========

 

几乎对所有人来说，周日的傍晚都是弥足珍贵的，尤其是夏日的傍晚，必须搭配西瓜，零食，电视，空调，wifi，以及一个奇形怪状摊在沙发上的懒散的人，方才算不上辜负。除了尽量享受难得的闲散之外，还要尽可能晚地吃晚饭，这样才能延长周末的快乐，让忙碌的周一在心理上来得慢一些。

鹿丸本来是这样打算的，手鞠刚吃了点心，一时半会儿饿不了，所以电饭煲刚刚开始工作，配菜也洗切完毕只等下锅，现在两人正一齐对着电视玩手机，享受闲闲没事的大好时光。

忽然隔壁传来巨大的摔打声。

手鞠：“……”

鹿丸：“……”

手鞠：“鸣人又怎么了？”

鹿丸：“……我去看看。”

难得清闲，鹿丸实在不是很想管他们可爱的邻居的闲事，然而这次的动静未免太大了些。他刚刚摸上门把，便感受到一下激烈的震动，紧随而来的还有一声足以让他的脑髓都为之一颤的“砰！”

“……”

从鹿丸的喉结可以看出他做了一个吞咽的动作——我觉得我出去之后可能会死！不，外面那个人大概现在就会死……

要想战胜敌手，最重要的事情就是刺探情报。鹿丸很清楚这一点，所以他选择按兵不动，悄悄打开猫眼。然而他贴在门上仔细望了望，目之所及居然一片赤红，叫他僵立在原地一口气从处理尸体脑补到监狱送饭，末了狠狠甩了甩头——不可能！

在他脑补期间外面的摔打声依然连绵不绝，鹿丸叹口气，将门链挂上，谨慎地打开门缝露出一只眼睛——这姿势实在有点猥琐，以至于安然坐在沙发上的手鞠在欣赏了他的身体曲线后露出了些许嫌弃的表情。

“你能男人一点吗？”

鹿丸对手鞠的嫌弃很不以为然：“我就是男人。”

门缝不宽，但足以让他窥视到外面的状况——首先是一个不认识的倒霉男人的后背，本来穿着一件不错的白色棉质休闲衬衫，此刻却斑斑驳驳，满是茶水，蛋壳蛋液，奶油，番茄汁，墨汁等污渍，随意卷起的袖子上居然还挂着一只摇摇欲坠的圆规。和男人的衣服相比，楼道的状况也好不到哪儿去，餐具文具家具食物等等或完好或破损零零碎碎扔了一地，并且对面还在持续向外发射武器中：“滚！有多远滚多远！别让我再看见你！”

吵架这种事情吵的就是气势，比如站位一定要高，嗓门一定要大，投掷物一定要多。对鸣人而言，身高他是吃不了多少亏的，嗓门更是无人能及，再加上就在自家门口，抓到什么就能扔什么，以至于因为角度原因看不到他本人的鹿丸都感受到了扑面而来的杀气。

杀气的直接承受者——那个倒霉的狼狈男子且战且退，嘴上还不肯认输：“你有本事偷拍，没本事承认吗！再说还不是因为你只谈恋爱不上床？！哪个成年人能没有需求？你该不会根本就是直的吧！骗人玩有意思吗？！”

回应他的是又一波激烈的投掷物：“你的脑子整天除了上床之外，还有什么其他东西？滚回去找你炮團友玩吧！”

“你真他娘的脑子有病！”

“滚！！！”

鸣人将手里最后一片盘子扔出去，随着一声脆响，男子落荒而逃。

楼道里终于安静下来，鹿丸悄悄合上门，取下门链，又打开一条缝隙，瞧见对面鸣人正蹲在自家门槛上，苦恼地揉着头发。

“鸣人？”鹿丸谨慎地伸出半张脸：“还好吗？”

“……不太好，大概。”

鸣人缓慢地将脸调整到面朝鹿丸的方向，眼神十分虚浮，仿佛在鹿丸身后某个地方错误地聚了焦。鹿丸被他的眼神吓得心里一阵发毛：“没事就好，呃——”他发现自己讲的话有些驴唇不对马嘴，思忖许久，最终选择了一种十分僵硬的话题转移方式：“你吃了吗？”

“……没。”

鸣人怔怔地看着地上的蛋糕和三明治残骸。

这次吵架真是损失惨重，此刻躺在地上的起码是半个星期的口粮，看情形餐具大概也要重新购置一套。鹿丸忍不住代替鸣人做出替钱包心痛的表情，顺便又检查一下自家猫眼——糊在上面的当然不是血，而是一块西红柿皮。

……真是惨烈。

鹿丸开始搜肠刮肚寻找用来安慰的话，突然身后有人将门一推，害得他重心不稳，差点朝前跌一跤。

手鞠双臂抱在胸前，立在门口，将楼道里的状况观察一番，很快掌握局面。她伸手向鸣人一指，表情冷酷：“你，立刻把这里打扫干净，半个小时后我来检查，然后来这边吃饭。”

“……是！”在手鞠强烈的气势下，鸣人迅速收敛沮丧情绪小跑回屋拿抹布扫帚，因为之前蹲太久，中途还扶墙缓了会儿发花的眼睛。指挥完鸣人，接下来就轮到鹿丸，不过鹿丸向来敏锐，乖巧地撸起袖子道：“我去做饭。”

手鞠满意地安然瘫回沙发上。

大约四十分钟后，三人在鹿丸家客厅集合。

晚餐并不丰盛，普通的白粥包子青椒土豆番茄炒蛋。青椒土豆做得尤其辣，到现在隐约还有炸辣椒的辛味从厨房飘往客厅，负责烹饪的鹿丸大概是不慎用沾上青椒汁的手擦了脸，现在眼睛又辣又红，看起来和鸣人的眼睛不分上下。

手鞠端着一碗颜色红艳的豆腐汤，发觉自己对面坐着两个眼泪汪汪的男人，顿时感觉很心累：“行了，不就是失恋吗？有什么好哭的？快点给我振作起来！”

“现充没资格说【失恋没什么好哭的】这种话。”鸣人把脸藏在饭碗后面哼哼唧唧。

手鞠毫不犹豫一脚揣在鸣人脚面上，惊得鹿丸一把扶住摇摇欲坠的餐桌，以免自己的心血全部喂了地板。他艰难地眨了眨辣到发團痒的眼睛，拍拍鸣人的肩膀安慰道：“别难过了，我看你这次也没有很恋，所以也算不上什么失恋，还是先吃饭比较重要。”

“没有很恋？”鸣人指指自己红肿的眼睛，表示自己恋得很投入，很受伤。然而鹿丸一点面子都不给他，点头笃定道：“没有很恋吧，和前两次差不多，我看你谈恋爱就好像在考试，给出来的都是很敷衍的小学生式标准答案，标准答案可是很不受欢迎的。”

“哪有！”鸣人十分抗议鹿丸对自己的污蔑：“我可是很认真地想要和对方一起生活的！才没有敷衍呢！”

“是吗？”鹿丸夹起一块番茄，“那你仔细感受一下，你现在是因为自己又恋爱失败了而伤心，还是因为离开了那个人而伤心？”

鸣人仰头陷入沉思。

“这样想吧，”还没等他思考出结果，手鞠又补上一刀，“你觉得是鹿丸比较重要，还是男朋友比较重要？”

“唔，”鸣人这次很快就想出了答案，“大概鹿丸比较重要吧，那什么，兄弟如手足，男人如衣服……”

“好了，可以了，请不要肖想我们家鹿丸谢谢。”手鞠果断地打断他并淡定喝粥，鹿丸妇唱夫随，唯有鸣人瘫在桌上气若游丝，深沉地思考着人生问题。在盘子里的包子消失了两个之后，他突然坐起来，一副悟了的表情：“该不会，其实是我搞错了，其实我还是喜欢女人的？”

“不可能。”这次是两张嘴一起果断的反驳他。

“为什么！！！”

“你和女人谈恋爱的样子，我又不是没见过，”鹿丸嘴里嚼着包子，口齿不清道：“比小学生还小学生，连接吻都没有，要不是和你住一个宿舍，我都怀疑你下面是不是有什么问题。”

“什么啊！”鸣人骤然脸色涨红，十分介意手鞠的存在：“注意尺度啊我说！”

“没关系，”手鞠舀起一勺红得令人头皮发麻的豆腐汤放进嘴里，淡然道：“男生宿舍嘛，圈里人都懂的。”

“什么圈？？！”

“什么圈不重要……不过我觉得你可以换一个思路。”手鞠面不改色地喝着豆腐汤，“说不定你不是零号，而是1号呢？虽然这样好像会逆我cp……”

“逆什么？”

“有道理，”鹿丸也赞同道，“最近不是一直有一个客户在骚扰你吗？不如干脆试试好了？”

“什么？！就算我真的是个一号，也不是很想和那种骚零在一起……”

话音未落，手鞠突然捂住嘴巴奔向卫生间。鹿丸虽然平时懒散，此刻倒是十分敏捷，紧随其后，客厅里瞬间只剩下鸣人一个人，然后一阵呕吐声从卫生间传来——所谓怀團孕前期日常一吐，吃掉的东西多半都喂了马桶。

“抱歉！鸣人！”鹿丸于百忙之中冲鸣人这边喊道：“你先吃吧！”

“哦，好……”鸣人嘴上这样答应，却没有动筷子——该说抱歉的应该是我才对。

鸣人和鹿丸是对门的邻居，两边房子户型是一样的，都是一室一厅一厨一卫，且厨卫均细小如针尖，和厅加起来才有一个室大。这样的房子单身或者年轻夫妻住是没问题的，但是有了孩子之后就不行了，起码要换成两室一厅——鸣人心情有点沮丧，也许鹿丸很快就会搬走了吧？只有自己一个人留在这里，无父无母，孤家寡人，了无牵挂。

想要个家人就那么难吗？

想要个家人其实不难，尤其是鸣人卖相不错，找人结婚生孩子并不困难。困难的是说服自己去找人结婚生孩子——为了生孩子就可以结婚了吗？虽然这样做的人不少，可似乎还需要点什么重要的东西……

沮丧的情绪一旦滋生就难以摆脱，鉴于明天还要上班，为了避免睡眠被情绪影响，鸣人决定让自己忙碌起来忘掉现实。实际上不忙碌也不行，虽然他将楼道收拾干净了，但家里还是一团糟，等把这一堆烂摊子搞定之后，估计也到了洗澡睡觉的时候。

他默默地从一堆垃圾里刨出自己的手机，一起刨出来的还有这次吵架的导火索——一沓他的前男友和其他人亲热的相片。虽然相片的来源是个问题，但是现在这个问题已经不重要了，手都已经分了，还在乎来源干什么？

他将那沓照片扔进垃圾桶。

——真烦。

嘴上说认真谈恋爱，实际上只想打團炮的渣男不是没有，应该说数量很多。可就算数量再多，被他碰上的概率也未免太大了点吧？鸣人一边收拾一边沮丧地想着，这已经是自己赶走的第三个男朋友了，不过总体来说还是略有进步，因为第一个前男友意图强團奸未遂，第二个前男友明明有正牌女朋友却非要来偷偷搞基，美其名曰“尝鲜”，相比之下，第三个前男友的情节简直普通狗血得令人感动——不就是一边恋爱一边和其他人打團炮吗？太普通太平淡了，平淡到揍完之后就能轻而易举将他从脑子里删除。

正所谓事不过三，经过这三个前男友的折磨，鸣人实在是不想再和男人谈恋爱了，相比之下，还是大学时代那个名义上的女朋友更加可爱些，起码对方真的喜欢自己，也不会像很多男人那样随便。不过就算回忆再美好，也不可能重新变成现实，毕竟去日不可留，往事不可追，好马不吃回头草，并不是因为这匹马很潇洒，而是在一般情况下，根本吃不到这棵回头草。

算了算了，还是不想了，想也没有用，还是想想工作的事情吧，工作才能给人金钱，金钱才能给人快乐。鸣人开始努力思考明天的工作细节，与此同时，被丢在沙发上的手机依然在坚持不懈地闪烁着信息提示灯。

发消息的人正是那位缠上鸣人的客户君。

这位会说话的人民币自己是个妖團娆的零号，却偏偏喜欢同样是零号的鸣人，并且十分有毅力，无论被拒绝多少次都能坚持不懈地继续缠上来。如果是一般人，鸣人早就把他拉黑了，可这位是公司重要的长期客户，属于那种需要当成爸爸精心服侍的存在。爸爸要释放他的宠爱，作为儿子是不能不笑着接受的，况且只要一个员工稍稍牺牲一点点色相和时间用来陪團聊就能获得长久的舒缓空气和利润，这么经济的事情何乐而不为呢？于是主管当机立断，将鸣人提拔成高级接待员，那些小鱼小虾都不用理了，专门负责这位客户的沟通接待事宜。首长的指示一经发出，销售部门普天同庆，纷纷称赞鸣人是这个部门的伟大英雄，居然能hold住这么龟毛的甲方。

鸣宝宝心里苦，但是鸣宝宝说不出来，拒绝突然丰厚的工资实在是太难了。

手头宽裕之后，人的心情自然就会变好，所以最初鸣人对待这位客户君十分客气，聊天会尽量陪他聊，茶也能偶尔喝一次，但是时间长了就坚持不下去了。他也曾经郑重地拒绝这位客户，什么我已经有男朋友啦，或者我真的接受不了你的恋爱观之类，然而客户摆摆手说没关系，你和那个小男朋友迟早会分手的，恋爱观什么的时间长就能习惯了，我们去看电影好不好呀？

不好。

鸣人无奈地叹气。

喜欢上不喜欢自己的人很痛苦，被不喜欢的人喜欢也很痛苦，也许后者更加痛苦些——因为前者没有危险，并且还有点甜蜜的幻想支撑心灵，而后者一般就只有烦，很烦和非常烦了。尤其对方是那种源源不断发出骚扰的人：今天想不想去喝茶呀？最近新开了一家酒吧有兴趣吗？我发现有一家密室逃生很有趣我们一起去吧……拒绝也没用，不理他也没用，拉黑肯定是不行的因为他们还要讨论工作，为了不耽误工作还要时不时检查一下他的垃圾信息——烦死了，并且这也是鸣人和他的前男友们闹翻的原因之一——这人谁呀？怎么总来勾搭你？什么你拒绝过了？你拒绝过怎么还来勾搭你？你是不是和他有一腿……

这日子真的没法过了。

鸣人将打扫完毕的垃圾包好放在门口，突然萌生出一种自暴自弃的冲动——算了，干脆答应好了，不就是约个会吗？又不是答应交往。再说大家都是零号，谁还能强團奸谁不成？就算真的要强團奸他也不怕，别说客户君那瘦弱的小身板了，就算来个强壮的一号他也有信心将对方按在地上暴揍，除非对方给他下團药——嗯——以这位客户君的品味，对下團药这种狗血情节应该没什么兴趣……

一旦决定了要做什么事情，鸣人就会变得非常果断，他干脆利落地给客户君回复了一个“好”，然后丢下手机，准备洗澡。

作为一个即将赴约的人类，一定要好好休息才行。

 

　　

　　

　　

　　

 

五日后。

鸣人茫然地站在街头，略显忐忑。

大概只要是人类聚居的地方都会有这么一处内容有点难以描述的角落，短短五百米的街道能数出足足二十家足疗店，还不算各种推拿按摩小旅馆。最有趣的是本来派出所就在这条街的街头，那时各位店家都还比较收敛，后来派出所搬走了，被压抑的从业者们像是冷血动物喜迎春天，纷纷活泛起来，偶尔还能看到露着胳膊颇具朦胧美的漂亮女郎站在路灯下，肌肤莹莹地泛着冷光。

“那个……”鸣人望向左手边的客户君，“不是要去喝茶吗？为什么要来这种地方？”

“喝茶？没错，是喝茶。”客户君脚跟一拐，跑到一家奶茶店门口，“两杯大吉岭，半糖，谢谢。”

“你等等，”鸣人举手阻止道，“我不喝奶茶……”

“哎呀，点都点了，算我请客好伐？”  
　　  
没有这样请人喝茶的！鸣人闷闷地想，难道正常流程不该是找个茶餐厅，坐下来一边聊人生一边喝茶吗！为什么他们要人手一杯奶茶在风俗街散步？风俗街是散步的地方吗？为什么他的表情这么平淡？难道来这里散步是很正常的事情吗？是我的观念有问题吗？我的脑太落后了吗？

客户君是不会感受到鸣人脑内的狂风骤雨的，他今天特地把自己微长的头发弄得稍稍卷起，配上细眉凤目瓜子脸白衬衫，很有那么一点观月初的味道，往一脸直男气质的鸣人旁边一站，简直把他衬成了一号。两人拿着奶茶，手挽着手，在街上那么一走，看起来好像一对相约逛街的塑料姐妹花……  
　　  
“……我说，”鸣人尴尬道，“是我的错觉吗？喝茶是这么羞耻的事情吗？我们要像这样在街上走到什么时候？”

“你先熟悉一下这里的氛围嘛！”客户君乐滋滋地咬着吸管，“有没有感受到自由与奔放的生命激情？”

“如果你指的是创造生命的行为的话，我能感受到在这里发生的密度确实比别处要高……”  
　　  
“你看，这些店的繁荣，充分证明了人类本质上就是追求刺激的下團半團身动物！这年头大家的生活压力都很大，偶尔出来high一下也没什么大不了的，不就是分手嘛，high完就可以把那些渣男忘掉……”

鸣人用力将客户君不断凑过来的脸推远：“你到底想干什么？直接说吧。”  
　　  
客户君是个眼神很灵活的人，一见鸣人的耐心即将告罄，立即干脆利落道：“我想玩4團P，现在三缺一。”

“……”

鸣人转身就走。

客户君见势不妙，立即紧紧抱住他的胳膊。

“有什么关系嘛！反正都是约炮，约一个人和约三个人有什么区别吗？好吧我知道了你不是那种会随便打團炮的人我们坐下来聊天好不啦？就当认识新朋友好啦？别看我这样我认识的人可是很正经的就算偶尔玩一玩也是玩得很正经的……”

其实客户君是个有正经男朋友的人，并且他非常怂，就只敢在嘴上花花而已。可鸣人不知道这一点，以为自己真的要被他强〇了，而且严重低估了敌情——对方不是来单挑的，他是要来群殴的！有三个人！他奋力挣扎着想要摆脱钳制，没想到客户君看起来单薄，关键时刻居然能把他死死黏住不放手，并且坚强地把他拖进一家小旅馆的三楼，远远看见一个高大男子正在走廊尽头的房间门口翘首等待，看到他们之后还抬起右手，大概是想要打个招呼……

“放手啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！！”

鸣人突发神力甩开这块可怕的牛皮糖，拔腿就跑，几乎创造了自己有史以来的短跑巅峰记录，客户君刚刚举起尔康手说了一个“啊”，他的背影就消失了。

客户君石化。

客户君缓缓转头，发现那位站在门口的高大男子，他的正牌男朋友，露出了嫌弃的表情——这还不算完，毕竟所谓4團P是要四个人一起玩的，现在三缺一，即是说房间里还有一个人。

那人缓缓打开门，露出一张略显苍白的，表情十分不悦的脸。

“蠢。”

“啊——”客户君心虚气短道：“起码我把他搞成单身狗的状态了吧？已经很不容易了，就不能考虑一下合作的事情吗？”

 

　　

　　

　　

 

对鸣人而言，这个周末真是不能更糟。

虽然本来也没多少期待，但是约会泡汤还是让他很难受，他在超市里买了足以应付两天的口粮，打算这个周末就宅起来不出门了。

与人交往总是令人失望，但是一个人又能干什么呢？鸣人窝在床團上刷电脑刷到半夜，突发奇想，在游戏租赁店租了一大堆游戏——纸片人总不会令人失望吧？

虽然手游网游都能打发时间，但是要论游戏体验，还是用专用的游戏机运行的虚拟现实游戏体验更好。然而游戏机这个东西并不是谁都愿意买的，使用率太低，更新换代速度又太快，对于休闲玩家来说比起购买还是租赁比较划算，于是游戏租赁店应运而生，不但能租赁各种型号的游戏机，还有各种游戏的完全版和试玩版。

人在沮丧的时候最容易冲动消费，鸣人完全不考虑仅有两天的周末能玩多少游戏，总之把看着顺眼的都点了，然后扔开电脑倒头就睡，直到第二天早上被门铃声吵醒。

他反应了好久才想起来自己昨晚都干了什么，顿时牙疼起来。

租都租了，总不能看都不看就退回去吧，先签收好了。鸣人睡眼惺忪，踢踏着拖鞋过来开门，送快递的是个白发小哥，一嘴牙齿十分有特点，看起来咬人很痛的样子。

“呃……啊？”快递君像是突然惊讶，但是很快恢复商业化微笑：“您好，您的快递。”

鸣人一脸肉痛接过箱子：“哦，谢谢……”

“稍等，还有，”快递君突然打开背包，从里面掏出一只大约两个现代汉语词典摞起来那么大的盒子：“因为您在本店单次消费满两千元，这是免费赠送的月读游戏最新版游戏试玩装，体验后可以登录官网填写评价抽奖……”

我一口气花了两千多租游戏吗！鸣人顿时觉得牙更痛了，以及店家的赠品为什么要和商品分开包装？虽然有点疑惑，但是免费的东西不要白不要，起码能稍微弥补那么一点点过度消费的罪恶感。

虽然一口气租来这么多游戏，但是鸣人并没有感受到打游戏的快團感，他用了整整一天的时间将游戏审阅一遍，需要退掉的堆成一堆，可以考虑续租的又堆成一堆，到晚上才有空打开这包奇怪的试玩装，可以说，这个周六过得真是又空虚又无聊。

稍稍看下这个游戏是什么内容就睡吧，鸣人打着呵欠将盒子拆开。

月读游戏是一家很出名的年轻游戏公司，在“梦境游戏”这一方面尤其厉害——所谓梦境游戏，就是在梦境中体验的游戏，玩家戴上专用的设备之后團进入睡眠，游戏会在凌晨时分大脑进入浅睡眠状态的时候自动开启，结束后玩家会自然睡醒。这种游戏的好处是不影响休息，并且因为在梦境里进行，真实度比一般的游戏更高，缺点是太容易上瘾，所以这种游戏一般都会有次数限制，每次也有时间限制。  
　　  
梦境游戏既然是月读游戏的强项，他们家的设备自然也比别家先进，佩戴在头部用于创造梦境的设备又薄又软，即使侧卧也不会有异物感；本机只有巴掌大小，摸起来颇有分量，并且屏幕面积很大，可以即时录下梦境内容以便回看。

鸣人将其他设备暂时先放在一边，只打开了本机，一般情况下，这种游戏都会在本机里预先储存简略介绍游戏内容的pv。月读游戏的风格就像他们的公司标志一样高贵冷艳，首先是特效华丽的片头logo，然后游戏标题缓缓淡入黑色的屏幕。

鸣人惊呆了。  
　　  
屏幕上赫然显示出一行华丽的哥特字体——

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

sm体验馆。  
　　

　　

　　

　　

 

　　

　　


End file.
